A wheel bearing arrangement of this type and the function of the toothing system are described in detail in DE 31 16 720 C1. The face spline can be introduced, for example, by manufacturing without cutting. The connection saves installation space and permits the transmission of relatively high moments which have limits set on them, however, on account of the dimensions of the wheel bearing arrangements.
Moreover, the known wheel bearing units have a relatively high weight and a relatively low bearing rigidity. The bearing rigidity is the resistance which the unit applies counter to elastic deflections which are caused by loadings. A tilting rigidity results from the bearing rigidity, which tilting rigidity results from the ratio of moments from loadings with respect to the tilting angle in the bearing, for example in Nm/°. This tilting rigidity is lower, the more the bearing tilts under loadings, that is to say the greater the tilting angle is with the same loading. The loadings are the loadings which, in the operating state of a vehicle, act substantially on the vehicle wheel and the associated wheel suspension system. The lower the bearing rigidity, the more the loadings bring about tilting of the wheel system which has a disadvantageous effect on the driving behavior of the vehicle, in particular when driving around bends, and on the wear of the brake and the function of the brake.